Por un Osito
by sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen
Summary: Tu vida es un desastre, pero vamos las cosas no pueden ir peor ¿o si?, o claro que si, sobre todo cuando encuentras un osito de peluche, buscas a su dueño,se convierte en tu jefe, peleas con él, pero ¿terminas enamorandote de él aún sin conocer su pasado?
1. Prólogo

Mmmmmm no se que decir, esta es mi nueva historia, intento dejar los one-shot, casualmente volví a ver CCS y se me ocurrieron muchas ideas locas, como esta, no quiero decir de que va la cosa, pero me gusta mucho lo que he pensado hasta ahora, esta historia no está completa, no se cuanto tarde en actualizar, pero NO planeo dejar ninguna de mis historias sin continuación, ya pronto seguiré con fic de naruto he.

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya saben todo esto es CLAMP **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Por un Osito**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y ahí estas tu, parada en medio de una habitación llena de cajas llenas de quien sabe que cosas, y es que no hay nada más interesante que hacer el primer día en tu nuevo departamento, que, desempacar toda la basura que has cargado a lo largo de tu vida.

Desde que tienes memoria has cambiado de hogar constantemente, y es que vivir sola, no es fácil, y es mucho más difícil cuando no tienes empleo, ni nadie a quien pedir apoyo, te encuentras sola, tu novio te dejó hace una semana y se casa la siguiente con tu ex mejor amiga, y el único ser que te acompaña es tu gato amante de los postres.

Nadie te dijo nunca lo que enfrentarías, pero tampoco esperabas que lo hicieran, por que tus padres eran las únicas personas que verdaderamente te querían, y por supuesto tu hermano también, después de la muerte de los primeros y de la vida tan ajetreada del segundo……… supiste que tu vida iba de mal en peor, ya no esperas nada de la vida, que no sean desastres y más desastres. Pero lo que no sabes es que….

Haber decidido ir a vivir a ese país….

Haber decidido vivir en esa bonita y tranquila calle…

Haber escogido ese departamento….

Haber abierto la puerta de tu nueva recamara…

Y fijar la vista en el escritorio junto a tu nueva cama, donde se encuentra un pequeño osito hecho a mano, que NO te pertenece……

Cambiará tu vida de una forma que nunca llegaste si quiera a imaginar, conocerás personas que te marcarán de por vida y sentirás cosas que nunca antes sentiste por nadie.

Y todo por que ese pequeño y hermoso osito te abrirá las puertas de un mundo completamente distinto al que conoces, él, ese tierno animalito de felpa, te abrirá las puertas de tu anhelada felicidad.


	2. Buscando Trabajo……y ¿perdida?

Neeeee gracias por los reviews, he, perdón por tardar tanto, maldita escuela.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Por un Osito**

**By**

**Sakura Uchiha-Bella Cullen**

**.**

**.**

**. Buscando Trabajo……..y ¿perdida?**

**SAKURA POV**

_....... Y entonces el guapo caballero de __piel bronceada, cabellos de la misma tonalidad que el chocolate y ojos sinceros y llenos de cariño caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba: una cama llena de almohadones que invitaba a utilizarla para otra variedad de su uso común, osease no la quería para dormir y por lo que vi en los ojos del guapo, hermoso y sexy semental frente a mí, él tampoco…._

_Nuestros rostros se iban acercando más y más hasta que su rostro cambió de dirección y lamió mi mejillas, raro, lo sé , pero excitante, de no ser por que su lengua era áspera y no hacía otra cosa más que lamer mi rostro, hasta que entreabrió sus rosados y delgados labios para seguramente pronunciar hermosas palabras sobre lo hermosa que pensaba que era yo, pero lo único que salió de esa linda boca fue un triste y bajo:_

_-…… Nya__-_

Sí, en efecto, Kero había decidido despertarme a su modo: lamiendo mi cara y llenando mis fosas nasales de su aliento mañanero, que maravillosa forma de empezar el día y la semana. _Dios bendiga a la persona que inventó el sarcasmo._

Sin ganas de hacer nada, me levanté y me metí a la ducha, lo que alegraría mi día sería un laaaaaargo y relajante baño con agua caliente……. Pero como he aprendido a largo de mi corta vida es que dios me odia, o si quieren verlo de otra forma, no me quiere tanto como a los demás. Así que en mi baño, que por cierto es muy pequeño, sólo había agua helada, y es que fría era quedarse corto, salí con la piel albina y los labios morados, tuve suerte de no morir de hipotermia, si lo sé MUCHO sarcasmo de mi parte.

Me vestí algo formal, ya que hoy _tenía_ que buscar trabajo, mi comida y la de kero, la renta del departamento y todas esas cosas, no se pagan solas, pero sería inmensamente feliz si así fuera, de hecho creo que todos lo seríamos.

Después de que mi cabello corto estuviera cepillado y acompañado por unos broches, mi falda negra y arriba de la rodilla estuviera sin una sola arruga, mi camisa azul cielo perfectamente planchada, mi saco en su lugar y mis zapatos negros con tacón de aguja impecables, estaba lista para salir de casa, por supuesto no sin antes desayunar un pan tostado con mermelada y dejarle su comida al pequeño kero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salí a las frías calles de Tomoeda, y froté mis brazos ansiando el calor y suavidad de mi cama, pero uno tiene cosas que hacer y bueno, no todas tienen que gustarnos ¿cierto?.

Aún no podía olvidar al pequeño osito de anoche, ni siquiera me atreví a moverlo de lugar o tocarlo, es como si fuera algo tan especial, que está ahí por alguna razón que para mis escasos conocimientos humano no tenía lógica, pero seguí mis instintos de mujer y ahí, donde había estado hasta hora, pasó la noche el pequeño animalito de felpa.

No sabía que clase de empleo esperar, pero de lo que estaba segura, era que mantendría mi orgullo por sobretodo y no me denigraría ante nadie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran ya las 3:00 cuando decidí que mis pobres pies merecían un pequeño descanso, después de haber ido ya a tantos lugares donde ya el puesto había sido ocupado o buscaban algo más de mi persona que simples trabajos de oficina, malditos hombres pervertidos, me rendí un momento.

Llegué a una heladería y me senté en una mesa cercana a la calle, desentonaba entre tantos niños y niñas pequeños pero no me iba a dejar intimidar por eso, yo siempre amé el helado y sé que siempre lo amaré, mi favorito siempre ha sido el de chocolate y como puede esperarse de eso ordené mi delicioso helado.

Me encontraba degustando mi delicioso manjar cuando en una mesa cercana a la mía se sentaron una hermosa mujer de cabello largo extremadamente atractiva y un hombre que la miraba embelezado, tenía unas gafas y ambos tenían la piel más blanca que hubiese visto nunca. Ambos sonreían y un ambiente romántico invadió en lugar entero, se veían tan enamorados y felices que de repente me sentí celosa. ¿ Por qué no podía yo ser tan hermosa?, ¿por qué no tenía alguien que me amará tanto? ¿ Por qué rayos soy así?.

No pude evitar escuchar parte de su conversación y en ella salió a flote un tema que llamó completamente mi atención. Su amigo. Empleo. Buena Paga. Asistente. La necesita rápido.

Por primera vez en su vida, sentí que la vida era buena conmigo y que me daba una buena oportunidad de cambiar mi vida y mi suerte, así que felizmente pagué mi cuenta y me retiré a buscar mi nuevo empleo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba ya varias calles recorridas cuando algo en mi cabeza hizo

…_.__Click_

…_.Click_

…_.Click_

Nunca escuché donde solicitaban el empleo, ni el nombre de su amigo, ni nada, _vaya, gracias Dios_, sabía que nada podía ser tan bueno.

Iba caminando por las calles sin rumbo fijo- por el momento- el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, Kero tendría que dormir conmigo hoy, ese pequeño cobarde le tenía demasiado pavor a los truenos, además yo _también._

Tan distraída iba que no me percaté de que iba directo hacia una persona y como era de esperarse chocamos, esperé el golpe …………………..y llego más rápido de lo que pensaba, por lo que pude sentir había chocado contra un fuerte y bien trabajado pecho, la única que se cayó fui yo, mientras que el hombre permaneció impasible.

No sabía si el tendría la caballerosidad de ayudar a levantarme, así que pasados unos segundos en los que deduje que él no era esa clase de persona, me levanté entre enojada y avergonzada, estaba claro que había sido mi culpa pero por lo menos pudo tener la gentileza de ayudarme. Será cabezota.

-pe…perdón- dije recordando mi vergüenza y por supuesto con la sangre amontonada en mis pálidas mejillas.

-hmp, haces que pierda mi tiempo, ten más cuidado niña.- dijo prepotentemente, y en ese momento no supe si derretirme por su voz grave y masculina, o enojarme por su alto ego.

-oye tú……- demasiado tarde, el idiota se había ido.

_Pero era un idiota extremadamente atractivo._

Sí, sí que lo era, su cabello castaño y despeinado lucía tan suave, sus ojos avellana mostraban una frialdad _atrayente, _y ese cuerpo Dios mio! Era mucho mejor y más guapo y sexy que el sueño de esta mañana.

Pero, por otro lado he descubierto que Dios no es cruel sólo conmigo, digo a él lo había hecho físicamente hermoso, pero le había dado una personalidad espantosa, horrenda, asquerosa, y yo no soportaría aquel trato aunque viniera de alguien como, como……él.

Aunque vamos por más hermoso que me parezca, yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie, por que nadie es _él_, por que nadie nunca lo será, tal parece que las personas piensan que a mi no me duele, pero soy humana y _también _siento, no puedo enamorarme, no puedo olvidar la mas grande traición que he recibido, no puedo confiar en nadie que no sea Sakura Kinomoto, por que mientras no lo olvide a él, no podré comenzar de nuevo, aunque obtenga un nuevo trabajo, aunque me haya cambiado de ciudad, aunque cambie mi ropa, aunque me rodee de personas distintas, simplemente no puedo, no puedo y no estoy segura de si algún día podré volver a ser la misma persona de antes.

Pero ahora es tiempo de dejar eso atrás e intentar seguir adelante, que el pasado se quede atrás, viviré el presente y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Bueno, dejando mis recuerdos atrás, sacudí el polvo de mi falda y caminé a mi apartamento, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, entre no encontrar ningún posible empleo, caerme, tener adolorido el trasero y estar tan distraída como para no disfrutar mi helado, y ano estaba de buen humor y mucho menos ahora que llovía.

¿Tan mala persona era, como para no tener ni una pizca de buena suerte?

Pero como siempre dijo mamá: Hay que hallar el lado positivo de las cosas, por más malas que estas parezcan.

Me pregunto que clase de persona hubiera sido si no hubiera tenido a esas dos personas maravillosas en mi vida, mis padres, como ningunos, eran excepcionales, siempre de buen humor, buenas personas, amables, generosos y justos, sus rostros siempre denotaban el gran amor que se tenían y lo mucho que nos amaban a mi hermano y a mi, de no ser por ellos, probablemente no hubiera hecho _eso, _tal vez habría llorado y me hubiera tirado al suelo a suplicar unas cuantas explicaciones y migajas de amor que nunca me pertenecieron, pero algo me dice que tampoco le pertenecen a ella, por que él sólo se quiere así mismo, a nadie más, no hay espacio en su mundo para ello, y aun así yo sólo quería tener sólo un poquito de él a cambio de todo mi ser, y vamos esa SI fue buena suerte, me salve de una vida llena de soledad y amargura, y como siempre he pensado: es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay algo que tengo que aclarar, yo NO soy tonta, sólo soy una persona cualquiera, en una ciudad nueva, donde no conoce a nadie y tampoco conoce las calles y avenidas, por ende es lógico que yo no sepa donde estoy, pero no estoy perdida, sólo busco caminos nuevos hacia mi apartamento. Si claro, lo admito fui tan torpe como para perderme.

¿Qué rayos voy a hacer ahora? Lo positivo, lo positivo, lo positivo, ha claro lo único positivo de esto era que como no hay nadie en casa que me espere a parte del gato y deudas y mas deudas, nadie se va a preocupar por mí. ¿No les encanta mi optimismo?

Tras enorme portones había casas hermosamente decoradas, las cuales seguramente estarían resguardadas por perros del doble de mi tamaño, por lo cual rechacé completamente la idea de pedir ayuda, al menos en aquel lugar tan _familiar_ que buenos recuerdos me traía, buenos al menos durante un tiempo.

Estaba segura de que si llegaba a entrar en una de esas casas lo más probable es que me corrieran por mis ropas, que comparadas con las de los dueños serían los harapos más sucios y horrendos que hubieran visto nunca.

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿ por qué las mujeres usamos tacones? Pues yo sí y por más que intento hallarle un motivo lógico, no lo hallo, ¿Es que acaso somos masoquistas? Llevarlos más de 1 hora caminando debería ser ilegal, mis pobres pies están dispuestos a asesinar con tal de nunca volver a verse envueltos en esas cosas infernales, pero elegantes, bonitos, sofisticados, que aumentan mi estatura y mi porte………. Ok ya sé por que nos gustan, olviden mis comentarios anteriores, tiendo a divagar en cosas estupidas nadamas entrar en desesperación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Lluvia? No, para nada, eso no era lluvia, por mi vida que parece un 2° diluvio enviado sólo para arruinar de otras maneras mi día.

Ya no servía de nada, mis documentos mojados y arruinados , mi ropa empapada y yo …… - a…a..ach..achu!- posiblemente enferma.

Sentía que había caminado durante horas y todo seguía siéndome desconocido, ni un rostro, ni una casa, letrero, tienda, ni nada que mi cerebro lograra recordar.

Cansada, irritada y ofuscada, me detuve bajo el techo sobresaliente de una casa/mansión que fácilmente hacia parecer pocilgas a las mansiones anteriores. Su portón era amplio y de un negro intenso y cuidado, con figuras metálicas divinamente marcadas en la parte superior e inferior, mientras que en la parte central sólo estaban unos barrotes del grosor suficiente para que nadie cupiera en ellos, los cuales me separaban de unos hermosos y extensos jardines con las flores más hermosas y exquisitas que de no ser por la tormenta que caía, me haría pensar que estaba en el cielo, la mansión estaba alejada del portón, pero aún así podía apreciar su hermosa arquitectura, más de una persona mataría por quedarse a vivir aunque sea sólo 1 día aquí.

Tal vez no estaba tan equivocada con eso de que había caminado por horas, el cielo se tornaba de un profundo color oscuro, que hacía a las personas racionales, quedarse dentro de su casa y después irse cómodamente a dormir, mientras que a las personas no tan racionales, las empujaba a salir y hacer travesuras o atormentar a la gente desafortunada, que, como yo, todavía no estaba en su casa.

Seguí divagando un rato hasta que unas fuertes luces a mi espalda me hicieron voltear y entrecerrar los ojos ante el resplandor repentino, era un _auto, _si es que a eso se le puede llamar auto y es que era enorme y largo, era una limusina que pagaría mi sustento durante 10 vidas fácilmente, no me di cuenta de que estaba estorbando el paso, hasta que una bellísima mujer salió de ella y me miraba con algo de preocupación, claro, _nadie quiere locos rondando su casa_.

Su andar era pausado y elegante mientras se dirigía hacia mi cuerpo tembloroso y frío, se detuvo frente a mí y repentinamente me abrazó, me abrazó y antes de que pudiera replicar, me llevó dentro de la enorme casa, tratando de infundir calor a mi cuerpo, mediante la fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío, cosa que después de un rato funcionó.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No supe como, pero al abrir mis ojos estaba en una enorme y preciosa habitación sobre una cama con las sábanas más suaves que hubiera tocado nunca, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina pijama de color rosa, tan corta que me hubiera sonrojado de no ser por que en ese momento me interesaba más saber donde rayos me encontraba.

Estaba a punto de levantarme e ir a exigir algunas respuestas, cuando entró a la habitación la misma mujer de antes, sólo que ahora pude verle mejor, y de algún lado se me hacía conocida, pero mi memoria escogió ese momento para irse de vacaciones.

-Disculpa las molestias, pero ¿Dónde estoy?- dije encontrando las palabras atoradas en mi seca garganta.

-Oh querida no te preocupes, ya me _pagarás_ luego, y no te preocupes, estás en casa de tu nueva mejor amiga- dijo sonriendo de una manera en la que no me quedó más que creer su palabras, a pesar de lo raro de estas, y que en lugar de la respuesta que buscaba, sólo lograron generar en mí miles de dudas más.

Algo me decía que en sus palabras había una palabra clave, algo que probablemente no me iba a gustar, pero después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí, no me quedaba nada más que estar agradecida e intentar descifrar sus palabras……..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOMOYO POV**

-Oh, si, claro Syaoran, yo te dije que me encargaría de eso, ¿acaso ya no confías en mí? – dije con fingida tristeza, que bien sabía yo, engañaría al pequeño ingenuo.

-No es eso, sólo no se que esperar de ti- dijo fríamente, pero yo sabía que era su manera de disculparse por hacerme sentir mal, claro que no lo hizo verdad, pero el pequeño lobezno tendría que aprender a ser más humano y por supuesto que después de esta tarde, en la que los últimos detalles de mi plan en el que su vida cambiaría completamente estaban completos, él aprendería que a Tomoyo Daidoji no se le puede engañar dos veces, por que esta vez yo me encargaría de todo………

-Pues lo que tienes que esperar es una secretaria altamente calificada el lunes en su escritorio fuera de tu oficina a las 7:00 am- dije evitando mi risa de victoria, yo sabía que ella era la indicada, esta vez, no voy a perder…..

_No voy a perder contra un recuerdo ni contra una arpía__._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

No, no estoy borracha, la historia es así.

Mmmmm Syaoran sale en el siguiente capítulo, creo, pero seguramente en el 3 ya salió jaja

Gracias por los reviews , sé que el capitulo es algo corto, pero soy una floja, ya saben. Perdón por el retrazo.


End file.
